Battling The Elements
by fififolle
Summary: There aren’t many things Elizabeth is afraid of. Rodney has to act fast to save their lives. McKayWeir adventure romance. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc. 

**Spoilers: none**

**A/N: **Written for the **McKay/Weir Ficathon 2006**, response to a challenge from **doylefan22** - Elizabeth and Rodney get stuck in a situation where she is the one panicking and he needs to calm her. Full details and links at mcweir central website. Daily posts here - six chapters, wordcount 4700-ish.

**Summary:** There aren't many things Elizabeth is afraid of. Rodney has to act fast to save their lives. McKay/Weir - adventure/romance.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth flashed Rodney a broad smile, and looked across at Sheppard. "I'm going to lead the negotiations tomorrow."

A puzzled expression came across Sheppard's face. "Look, I know we said it was a little confused down there, but we can handle it, really. There's no need…"

"Colonel," Rodney interrupted haughtily, "If Dr Weir wants to lead the negotiations, it's up to her. She is, after all, the expert." He glanced over at Elizabeth, giving her the tiniest of acknowledging nods.

"I appreciate your concern, John, but your reports indicate that these are primitive people, in need of a delicate touch. And we need their rock. I will be coming with you." Elizabeth folded her hands together, and smiled.

Sheppard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. But I still say we could've handled it."

Elizabeth nodded, and the assembled team stood up around the conference table. Picking up her laptop, Elizabeth said, "Thank you, John. I'll see you all in the morning."

Rodney lingered, until only he and Elizabeth were left, heading out of the conference room and towards the mess hall.

"What do you want to do, after dinner?" Rodney asked, matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth glanced sideways at him, almost bashfully, "North pier?"

"I hear it's lovely this time of year," Rodney replied, and a small smile danced over his face.

**0o0o0**

Zelenka had identified the location of the planet in the database. Actually, he had found three planets where the rock could have been located, but only one had a gate address that he and the sergeant had been able to dial and lock.

The desalination figures had steadily taken a downward turn. Over the two years they had been in the city, safety margins had been shrinking. Finally, Zelenka had discussed the need to act with Rodney, and the two of them had taken a closer look at the desalination plant. They thought it would be easy to solve. Replace the membrane, efficiency restored. Simple.

Only, the membrane had been rather odd, and they hadn't been able to find anything to replace it with. They'd had two different types sent from Earth, but they hadn't been able to integrate either of them with the Ancient desalination modules. The pressure variables were impossible to recalibrate. They thought it might be easier to replace like with like - if only they knew what the heck the membrane was made from.

The membrane was a kind of rock - a really special kind of rock. Well, that's what the geologist had said. We could take years and never find any, you have to search the database, he'd said. So they did. And Zelenka found it.

According to Sheppard, once he had managed to explain the situation to the extremely primitive natives, a trade for the rock could be arranged. No sweat. Just a couple of ceremonies to participate in, you know, the usual.

Teyla had emphasised that it was easy to be misunderstood by the local people. They were the first ones they had come across in this galaxy who did not speak English, and no one could find out anything about the language, or why this was so.

Elizabeth thought she might be of help to the trade negotiations. Teyla had agreed. Rodney had agreed, but the chance to spend all day with Elizabeth on a beautiful planet may have clouded his judgement, she supposed. Sheppard clearly thought he could have dealt with it, and he probably could, he usually managed to achieve whatever he had to. Ronon hadn't been bothered one way or the other. So she was going.

**TBC  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Apologies for posting too early. Old e-mails on old computer. Me using new shiny computer. Me sorry, but happy.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Elizabeth stepped through the Stargate closely behind Sheppard, and found herself in a lush green meadow. A stiff breeze was blowing, and she could see dark mountains far in the distance on one side. Looking in the other direction, she saw a rolling landscape of patchwork colours stretching away. There were green meadows, forests of dark green and oranges, and brown bushes dotted around the slopes. Sheppard smiled, watching her enjoy the freshness of the new atmosphere.

The rest of the team soon followed, and Teyla looked warily at the sky. Rodney and Ronon flanked Elizabeth, and they began following Sheppard over the meadow.

"It's not far to the settlement," Sheppard offered, "but it was a long hike to the caves where the rock is mined. When they let us take some, we'll use the jumper to get it back."

"I wonder what the locals will think of a jumper?" Rodney said. "We thought it was best not to bring it until the last minute."

"They haven't been aggressive, though, have they?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, no, no, no, no," Rodney said quickly, "but we don't want to jeopardise the trade. We need that rock, or there's gonna be a whole bunch of trouble fitting a new desalination system."

"They are afraid." Ronon looked over at Elizabeth, as they continued to wade through the long grass, "That makes them potentially dangerous." Seeing her raised eyebrows, he added, "If I'd thought you were in danger, I wouldn't have let you come. We can handle it if they turn nasty." He gave her a confident smile, and she returned it with one of her own.

As they neared the settlement, they saw the smoke from the fires being drawn away by the strong breeze, and the sounds and voices began to reach them.

At first, a few of the village children scurried along the trail to meet them, tugging at Rodney's vest, which he barely tolerated, much to the amusement of Elizabeth. Sheppard led the way to the edge of the village, and waited at a line of stones that crossed the path.

He pointed down at the threshold, and Elizabeth nodded. You had to do things right with these people.

A middle-aged man in a long green tunic approached them, his arms open and his smile broad.

"Charak! Charak!" he cried, and stepped over the threshold to take Sheppard by the hand and pull him into the village. He similarly greeted all of the team, until Elizabeth stood before the stones.

"Ishka?" he queried warily, glancing rapidly between Elizabeth and Sheppard, holding out a flat hand to prevent Elizabeth walking forward.

Sheppard walked back, smiling broadly and opening his arms. He stepped back across the stones, and placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Friend." He stated, still smiling, "She's one of us, Gereth. Friend, see." He took Elizabeth's hand and held it out towards the man.

Elizabeth held her breath as the man slowly extended his arm and took Elizabeth's hand carefully. She gave him a small bow, and offered him a gracious smile.

The man began nodding and grinned, "Charak," he said firmly, and drew Elizabeth over the threshold, then repeated the exercise again for Sheppard.

"Look, Gereth, we just want to be friends," Sheppard prattled in a calm friendly tone. "We've brought the stuff to show you, and maybe we can take a trip out to those caves again, yeah?"

Rodney walked protectively close to Elizabeth as they headed for the centre of the village. He said quietly, "See, they're a bit touchy. I'm glad you're here. You'll be able to smooth things over, right?"

Elizabeth gave Rodney an uncertain smile, and briefly touched him on the arm to reassure him. To be honest, it had been a while since she had been involved in negotiations with strangers of any kind, and Elizabeth was feeling slightly out of her depth. Touching Rodney had been as much comfort for her as she thought it might be for him. Taking a deep breath, she quickened her stride in determination to prove herself.

**TBC  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Gereth and his people had prepared a meal for the visitors, and the atmosphere seemed calm, if a little uncertain on both sides. Despite the stiff breeze, the assembled villagers and guests ranged themselves around the camp-like fire in the middle of the settlement. Elizabeth seemed to have struck up a rapport with Gereth, although the man kept looking warily at the other members of the team.

Suddenly, Gereth lifted the wooden platter in front of him – he'd eaten his food from it – and with a brief roar, he flipped it upside down and threw it on the ground in front of him. Rodney almost shrieked, and the rest of the team were definitely startled. Sheppard gripped his P90 firmly, and Ronon's hand reached to his thigh. Gereth stared at them all for a moment, and then let out a roar of laughter.

"Behesh! Iktu, behesh!" he laughed, clapping his hands together and then holding them out widely in an embracing gesture. His eyes flashed wildly, and he stood up. Gesturing to the guests and the food, he nodded, "Iktu. Behesh."

Sheppard glanced at the others, and then grinned, and nodded at Gereth. "Thanks. Lovely meal." Gereth nodded and laughed. Everyone relaxed a little, and Rodney took a deep breath, reaching out cautiously to grip Elizabeth's hand for a moment.

Gereth put his hand on Sheppard's shoulder, and pulled a little. "Chikwa, merec latu neeshwa."

Sheppard frowned, and licked his lips warily as other villagers put hands on Teyla and Ronon.

Gereth pointed to the other end of the village and made an arch with his hands. "Merec latu neeshwa." He beckoned the standing Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon to follow him. Rodney and Elizabeth made to stand, but other hands pushed them back.

"Inifra wayma," Gereth stated, holding an upheld palm towards Rodney and Elizabeth, "Latu jinwa." He turned and started walking away, other villagers prompting Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon to move.

"I think he wants to take us to the cave!" Shepard called. "Give us four hours, OK, Rodney?"

Rodney flapped a bit, still pinned by the deterrent of a villager beside him, "Yeah, four hours. Gotcha." He made a couple of involuntary attempts to get up and stay with the others, but seeing Elizabeth sitting calmly, he took another deep breath and slumped on his log seat.

"What are we supposed to do now? Why didn't Gereth take us all?" Rodney rubbed his thumbs over his forefingers nervously.

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly. "Perhaps only a certain number of people can enter the caves. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine. We'll just…" she glanced at the stony-faced villagers around her, "We'll just sit tight."

A sudden flash of lightening caused everyone to glance up at the ever-darkening skies, then a huge clap of thunder crackled around them.

"Oh great. Another storm." Rodney sighed, shivering in the ever-strengthening wind.

Elizabeth was about to reply diplomatically, when she and Rodney felt strong arms on them, hauling them off their seats. They both began to protest and struggle a little, attempting to free themselves, but the arms grew stronger and Rodney found himself with one arm pinned behind his back.

"Sheppard! We're being kidnapped or something! Get back here!" Rodney began to shout into his radio, but one of the villagers grabbed the headset and threw it on the ground.

"What's going on? Get your hands off us!" Elizabeth demanded, but the villagers were dragging them to the outskirts of the settlement and beyond. Rodney could only growl as they were led towards a small hut outside the boundary of the village, and thrown through the open door. The strong arms quickly bound the door shut - at least, Rodney found he could not open the door, and he and Elizabeth were alone inside the bare structure.

Rubbing his arms, Rodney shouted at the door, "Let us out, you… peasants! You won't get away with this!" He turned, to see Elizabeth tapping her earpiece.

"Colonel Sheppard? Can you hear me? This is Weir." She cocked her head to one side, but they came no reply.

"Oh, they've got us all sewn up!" Rodney shouted. "Sheppard and the others will be trussed like chickens, and we'll be left here to rot." He began pacing. "This is so typical."

"Rodney." Elizabeth said calmly, "Come here. Shouting and pacing won't do us any good. We need to figure something out." She held out a hand to him, and Rodney eyed it suspiciously. He sighed.

"Yeah… OK… you're right. We need to think." Rodney crossed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. He took another deep breath, "Sorry. Damn, you shouldn't have been involved in this." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and ran a hand through the thick locks of hair at her collar. "Why didn't we see this coming?"

Elizabeth shrugged, and snuggled closer into Rodney's embrace. "Perhaps my presence has something to do with it."

Rodney pulled away until he could see her hazel-green eyes, "No, no, no, no, no. I'm sure it wasn't anything to do with you being here." He kissed her, fast and firm. "Could be something to do with the storm."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Yes. That could be it. We…" She paused, and sniffed. "Rodney…" her voice held panic.

**TBC  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rodney could smell it too. "Oh, no." He looked around wildly. "They wouldn't…"

A thin trail of smoke was weaving its way up through a small section at the base of one of the hut's straw-like walls. Elizabeth and Rodney backed into the other corner slowly.

"Rodney…?" Elizabeth sounded shrill and more panicky. "They're burning the hut!"

Rodney, wide-eyed, managed to pull his gaze from the hypnotising curls of white smoke beginning to envelop the base of a supporting stake. "Out. We need to find a way out." He clung to Elizabeth as he searched for a weakness in the structure. He saw none.

Elizabeth was shaking now, a whimper escaped her throat. Rodney peered at her.

"Hey. 'Lizabeth?" He'd never seen her like this, shaking and almost cowering.

"Oh god," she whimpered, "We're going to die in here. Burn to death. Can't breath…" She pushed herself out of Rodney's arms and pressed herself back against the wall, her eyes mesmerised by the sudden flicker of a flame catching alight opposite her.

"Damn." Rodney saw the flame, too. "No, look, there's still time to get out of here, maybe put it out." He took a step towards the smoky wall, but the flames licked quickly around the straw and stake, hungrily leaping higher and crackling ominously.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth screamed.

He retreated hastily, the heat coming at him in waves as the orange and red fire spread, the straw glowing and sparking on either side. "It's taking hold, the wind is so not helping." Turning back to face Elizabeth, he saw her standing there, her eyes staring, frozen for a moment.

Then she was sobbing, between her shouts. "Rodney… There's no time…! Oh god…!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Rodney was no fool. He knew how fast fire could spread, and they were in real trouble, that was for sure. But Elizabeth was losing it, and that wasn't going to do them any good. "Listen to me. We need to…" he snapped his fingers, "I'll try and cut us out."

He quickly kneeled down, pulling a knife from his vest. He began hurriedly cutting at the straw near the floor, hoping to hack an exit. Elizabeth was still pressed with her back against the wall, slim hands grasping as if she could somehow move further back. Her head moved from side to side, her neck straining, harsh gasps punctuating her incessant whimpers of panic.

A bellowing roar and a smashing of a force against the wall where Rodney was cutting caused him to fall back onto his backside. "Damn!" He shouted, crawling onto his hands and knees. "Let us out, you freaks!"

He looked around to see that the entire stake was burning, up to the ceiling thatch, the flames threateningly tasting the roof. "Oh no," he breathed.

Elizabeth spun around to face the wall she had been leaning against, and began ripping and grasping at the thick, fibrous material that formed the structure. "We can't…! We're going to…! Oh god, Rodney…!" she was sobbing, and grasping, shaking pale hands failing to make a mark on the wall.

Rodney stood up, and wrapped himself around her from behind, whispering in her ear firmly, "Elizabeth, work with me here. We have to stay alive long enough for Sheppard to rescue us, OK? I know you're afraid… hell, you're practically distraught. You must have had some helluva fright one time with fire or something, but we need to use what air there is, OK?"

He started to pull her down towards the floor, but she was petrified, her muscles rigidly keeping her against the wall, her face buried in the straw, only sobs escaping.

"OK, OK, "Rodney muttered, and released his hold on her, eliciting another whimper from her, as he scrabbled around in his vest pockets. He pulled out a bandage and a small bottle of water. He could feel the heat of the flames burning into the back of his head and neck, as he carefully wet the bandage.

"Here, put this over your mouth." He knew it was barely going to help, and he needed to get Elizabeth down near the floor, in case there was a draught there. Hell, he didn't even know if there was going to be one. Again, his arms covered her and he reached around. Elizabeth was barely leaving a millimetre between her and the frame of the hut, as if she could exit by osmosis.

Her hands flailed weakly as Rodney tried to hand her the damp bandage, before he held it gently over her face himself, cursing silently.

"Elizabeth, hon, you need to lie on the floor where there might be cool air. Come on, sweetheart, I know you can hear me." He pulled at her gently, his strong hands rubbing her arms. She just whimpered, her eyes closed. Getting nowhere fast, Rodney instead managed to turn her until she had her back against the wall again, and he covered her body with his own. Holding her close, blinking in the smoke and his breath catching, he leaned in close and spoke gently, fighting his own rising panic.

"Elizabeth. Don't give up on me, hon. I need you to help me. We need to breathe, for as long as we can. I'm burning up here, please, lie down with me." Even as he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck singe, he hoped it was just his imagination or else they were in deep trouble, he couldn't help himself press closer to Elizabeth and place his mouth over hers in a fast, solid kiss, moving his hands over her back. He pulled back a little, and could see she still had her eyes closed. She was rigid in his arms and he really, really hoped he wasn't going to have to wrestle with her or knock her out to get her down. He wasn't even sure if he could. He really hoped he wasn't going to have to.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Can you believe I'm doing this to them? It's just plain evil. Rodney will find a way, though. Or will he?**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Blimey. I almost forgot to post before I went to bed (too busy reading 'It's Just There' and other classic mcweir fic, hehe) so thanks to KateCayce for a timely review :D

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Come on, Elizabeth. Don't give up on me, hon. Just trust me, please?" he willed her to open her eyes and look at him, all the while silently wishing for the storm to break, the heavens to open, and the rain to put out the fire. Taking his two hands and placing them firmly on the sides of her face, he leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers, and whispered to her, barely loud enough over the hungry crackles of the flames.

"Elizabeth. I can't lose you. I just found you. We just found each other. I need you, I love you. Stay with me, please?"

Elizabeth blinked and stared with big, frightened eyes at him. "Rodney? I… I'm sorry. I can't…"

He felt her go weak, "It's OK, honey, I know. Just get down close to the floor, come on." Rodney felt relief flood through him in hot waves as he pulled her down with him, or rather, helped her fall to her knees. He pressed his face close to the floor and almost cried with relief as he sucked a mouthful of cooler air. "Come on, Elizabeth, right down." He gently and quickly got the leader of Atlantis to lie face down, close to the wall as far from the fire as possible. She coughed as her lungs took in the draught along the floor. Rodney held an arm around her as he lay close, protecting her from the heat as much as he could.

He might have laughed, or cried, as he hugged her, but it would have used too much air. Then the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. They weren't out of it yet. In maybe less than a minute, the roof was going to go up like a tinderbox, and they were dead meat. Kind of roasted meat, that is. He wasn't sure he could do anything about that, unless…

With his eyes almost shut against the heat, and his nostrils burning painfully, he turned his head and looked at the burning wall. His head slumped to the floor as he realised the wall, although furiously alight, was very much solid looking. Not even a heroic leap through flames would save them. Stuff liked that probably only worked in movies anyway. He turned his head back and buried it into Elizabeth's hair. It was Sheppard now, or nothing.

**0o0o0**

Rodney awoke to the dull whiteness of the infirmary. Blinking, he let himself feel his chest rise and fall, let himself register all parts of his body. Satisfied he was alive, basically intact, and only mildly in discomfort, he rolled his head to the side, to see who was around.

His soul melted in relief as he saw a very beautiful, most definitely alive, and perfectly peaceful Elizabeth lying in the neighbouring bed. And no tubes or wires to speak of.

Satisfied that all was well, he shut his eyes and let go.

The next time he woke, Carson was peering at him.

"Rodney? You there, lad?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "No. It's the Stay-Puft Man."

"Oh, good," Carson smiled, "Just take it easy, I'm going to let Colonel Sheppard know you are both awake."

Rodney glanced over and saw Elizabeth smiling at him. She was sitting up, sheets tucked around her, tidy and comfortable. She looked a little nervous though.

"Elizabeth. Are you OK? Sheppard must have…"

"Yes, yes he did. Thank goodness. But… thank you, Rodney."

Rodney pushed his arms under himself and struggled upright, fighting the dizziness, "You were… I couldn't…"

She reached a hand towards him, and rested it on the side of her bed, "Sorry, Rodney, I… Thank you.""

He shook his head, throwing the covers aside and hauling his legs over the edge, pausing to catch his breath. "You were terrified. I've never seen you so… I thought we weren't going to make it."

Elizabeth looked down, pulled her hands together anxiously, "I've never been so scared. At least, not since I was a young girl." She stopped for a moment, shut her eyes briefly, and continued, slowly and quietly. "I was on vacation. I saw some other children rescued from a barn fire. They were so close to death... It all happened so fast. It could have been me… I was so lucky…" she looked at him, "I thought it was going to be me this time. Rodney… thank you so much, I…" She squeezed her eyes tight shut, and sat very still for a moment. Then she let out a small sob.

Rodney heaved himself upright and wobbled across to her bed, thudding down onto it, and taking her in his arms, feeling her hands curl around him.

"It's OK, honey. I'm here. You're safe now. Shhh…" he rubbed her back gently and rocked her back and forth as she cried quietly.

**TBC**  



	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** The last chapter. It's been fun having a glimpse into established McKay/Weir whilst tackling the challenge. Thanks for reading :D

* * *

**Chapter Six**

She was letting her tears drip down onto his shoulder, "I heard your voice. You said you didn't want to lose me."

"No, no I don't, Elizabeth. I want to do everything I can to keep you with me, OK?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Carson said you kept us alive until John could reach us." She took a shuddering breath before continuing, "They overpowered Gereth and the others when they got your radio transmission. It took them a while to get past our captors and get us out. You kept us alive, Rodney. You kept me alive."

Rodney felt the ache on the back of his head and neck, sensing the burns. He suspected they were minor, but they reminded him of how close they'd been to disaster. He held her tight and rocked her close.

"It's OK, Elizabeth, we're OK."

Elizabeth took deep breaths and held tight to him. After a few moments, she rubbed his arm firmly, and pulled back a little, wiping her eyes determinedly. "I'm fine, really, Rodney. Thank you, again."

He dipped in for a kiss on her pale lips. "You weren't fine at all. I want you to see Kate." He peered at her, "I'm glad I didn't lose you."

She looked into his sincere, blue eyes, seeing there all the love she knew he felt for her. "I will see her. I'm so sorry…"

"No, no, no, no, no. It wasn't your fault. It was like… a trigger… a repressed memory or something. You couldn't help it. It's going to be OK. Kate will help you, you'll never be afraid like that again."

She frowned. "You must have been afraid too, Rodney."

"Yeah, I was. But… " he blinked, "Yes, I was really scared. I had to get us through it though… right?"

She nodded. "You did, Rodney."

He drew her close, and kissed her gently. Elizabeth smiled, then her eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Oh! Rodney. Carson told me some more about how the mission turned out!"

"What? Was everyone OK?"

"Yes, yes. They're all fine. They got the rock, too!"

"Oh thank god. I hope Radek waits for me. He's liable to… sorry."

"I should think so. And, Gereth tried to befriend them again. Sheppard, well, Teyla thinks that what they did to us was all to do with the storm. Like a sacrifice, to hold it off. They took us because…" she hesitated.

"Elizabeth? Because what?"

"Well, Teyla can't really be sure, but…"

"Why? Why us?"

"Because we are _together_, Rodney. Teyla couldn't really understand their explanation of why two people who are _together_ make a better sacrifice, but she said that among some peoples she has traded with, the spirit of a storm is often the spirit associated with relationships," she paused as Rodney snorted, "and she thinks they could have believed that a storm may be appeased by the sacrifice of a loving couple."

More snorts. "That is so primitive. Besides, they don't know you very well."

Rewarding him with a light swat, she continued, "Enough of that, Mr. It's-Only-A-Discussion."

"Huh. Anyway, how did they know we were together?"

"Some languages don't have any words, Rodney." She smiled.

He gave her his half-smile, and cast his eyes down. "No, I guess not."

"And I want you to know, I…"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I love you, too."

"I know, hon. You heard that bit, huh? I don't tell you nearly enough."

"I know, Rodney, but it's OK. Oh, and they said it worked."

"What?"

"It worked. Even though they never managed to actually kill us, the storm passed the village over. So Gereth was very pleased, and extremely apologetic. Well, it seemed that way, apparently. The villagers had mined out a lot of rock in recompense."

"Oh, as if that… We _so_ need a legal system in this galaxy. If any more…"

"Rodney. It's over. We're OK." She stroked his cheek to soothe his anger.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. And all I care about right now is being here with you, safe, in your arms."

He squeezed her tight again, and sighed, "Yes. I know. It's a result, right?"

"Yes. I'm going to count this as a good day."

"I think we may need to have a discussion about that."

She just laughed, and held him tighter.

_**fin**_


End file.
